The Life and Times of Harry A Potter
by Dov5e
Summary: Edward Elric finds himself an a strange new land, one filled with magic. With the sudden rescue of a baby, Ed takes on the role of parent to young Harry Potter. ( AU in which Ed raised Harry ) PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There is a terrible lack of these stories on this site. So I wrote one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1. The baby.

15-year old Edward Eldric stumbled around the empty parking lot, a blue flash fading behind him. He glanced around the lot and took in his surroundings. He was standing in front of a road, or what resembled one at least. A loud roaring sound came from the left, and Ed barely had time to dodge the sleek black car, for that was what it must be. It was very different then the cars back home.

A wrapper tumbled across the road in the wind and the moon shone upon it eerily.

"Hello?" He called out, not wanting to be caught off guard. What was that? Ed strained and vaguely heard the sound of a door slamming and low laughter. He hurried off in that direction, through the trees that surrounded the large gray square that he was in.

Ed emerged into a small green yard, lit up slightly by soft yellow light coming through the windows on the house. It was a rather squat house, two stories, with one chimney. The disturbing thing was that the house on either side of it looked exactly the same. The only difference was the plethora of toys scattered around the yard he was in and the man who currently occupied it.

This man was round, quite fat, with a huge mustache that resembled that of Major Armstrong back home. Except this man was nothing like the pleasant, overenthusiastic Major Armstrong. No, this man was yelling rapidly at him in a language Ed had never heard before.

"Where am I?" Ed asked in his native Amestrian.

The man's face had turned beat red-partially from anger and partially from the exertion of yelling at Ed.

"Bloody foreigners!" He exclaimed and proceeded to try to kick him off his lawn.

Ed had absolutely no clue what this guy was trying to say, but he could tell, from many wild arm gestures and a shaking fist that he did not want to be anywhere near him. Ed rolled his eyes at the man's flails, but decided to get out of there anyway.

He ran through the spaces between the identical houses,-he didn't want to go back to the road- stomping on the flower beds there as revenge. The fat man, having just realized Ed had moved, glared at him and continued shouting at him in the unfamiliar language.

Ed just grinned and vanished behind the front of the house. The man must have thought he left, because he went back inside, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Ed turned around and was surprised to find identical houses lining the street all the way. It was creepy. He stood on the fat man's front lawn and looked for anything familiar. He sighed. It was official, he had no idea where he was.

A loud cry broke his thoughts and he turned around again to see a wriggling bundle on the fat man's front porch. A baby.

Ed hurried over and stared down at the thing, not quite sure what to do. It was wrapped in blue blankets and there was a letter tucked in the front. The baby wailed flinging black hair around.

Ed picked it up, going from vague memories of when Al was little. He jiggled it a bit, and the baby seemed to have calmed down enough. It yawned and began to drool on Ed's arm.

It was then that Ed noticed the strange scar on the child's forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. How peculiar.

He glanced up at the fat man's house. He should probably put the baby back, but he had an bad feeling that the baby wouldn't be welcome in this house.

Al would want to take the child in. It would be insane, yes. He was only fifteen for Truth's sake! But Al would stubbornly insist on it. He adored cats and baby animals. The thought struck Ed with a sickening blow to his heart. Al. Oh, how he missed Al.

Ed rearranged his face into a determined mask. H e was going to raise this child for Al. Maybe this was why the Gate sent him here. He would learn this weird language; find a job, and a place to live. He was Edward Eldric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He could surely deal with a baby.

With that thought he set off down the road, still wary of cars, carrying the baby. Tonight he'd find a place to sleep. Tomorrow a translator and food.

**A/N: Yah! I'm excited! You excited? Please review! Chapters will be longer in the future. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR HARRY POTTER. period**

Chapter 2

Ed spent the night in a small hut he'd alchemized right out of the ground. When no one was looking of course. It was impossible to tell if anyone had heard of alchemy in this strange new world.

No one seemed to speak Amestrian or even recognize it, and he was starting to get worried. The baby was starting to get hungry. It also smelled bad. Maybe he could appeal to Truth, but it didn't seem likely. Yet he resolved to find the parking lot where he appeared from.

He hadn't travelled too far from the creepy identical house and made his way around them, still avoiding most roads. He carried the baby, letter tucked safely in his pocket until he could read it. The child slept soundly, head lolling on Ed's arm. He had woken several times in the night to the baby's screams and had to comfort it. Dark circles appeared under his golden eyes from lack of sleep.

Ed kicked a rock sullenly, careful not to wake the sleeping child. He wasn't feeling as determined as he was last night. There was still the language barrier to cross; that was most important. Ed wished he had something to translate with.

A bright flash of blue light beyond the trees to the vacant lot broke him from his thoughts. Alchemy! He ran, eyes wide, slower than usual as not to jostle the baby, but as quickly as possible. He dodged branches of trees and crunched through the dead leaves on the ground.

Ed's eyes scanned the clearing for anyone in sight. But there was no one. It was silent, except for the whistle of songbirds and the rustle of wind through the trees. Ed stared at the object in the middle of the clearing.

A book.

Was it possible? Had Truth answered his prayers? He hurried over to the book and picked it up, shifting the baby to his left hand.

He opened it up. _Amestrian to English Dictionary. _It was hand written in Amestrian. Ed almost cried he was so happy, but he didn't think it would be very manly. Truth must have known he wouldn't survive in this world without it. He scanned the book, looking for key words like "hello", "Food", or "help." He noted these in his memory.

The baby turned in his arm, snuggling closer to his side. Oh yeah, the letter! He could read what it said now! Ed sat down and placed the thick book on the ground in front of him so he could hold the baby while reading the book. He placed the letter next to it. He then transmuted a pencil out of the ground and a nearby stick to write with. He opened the book to the first world and after several frustrating minutes, he had translated the whole letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, _

_I regret to inform you that Voldemort, an evil serial killer of the wizarding world, received evidence against your relatives, the Potters, and attacked them this very night. Both Lily and James Potter died in sacrifice to save their child, who as you might recall is named Harry. Voldemort, however, tried to kill young Harry, but due to his mother's protection, the spell backfired, and killed Voldemort. This has made Harry very popular in the Wizarding world. All the wizard children in England will know his name. It is for this reason, along with the fact that you are the boy's only living relations, that he is to remain in your care. Later you will receive a notice for when Harry is ready to enter Hogwarts. I wish you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Magic. _

When Ed finished reading, he stared at the letter in blatant confusion. Wizards? Hogwarts? This world was stranger than he thought.

Ed shook his head. He'd dwell on it later. Right now he needed food.

Ed packed up the book and letter, all while being careful not to disturb the ba- Harry, he reminded himself. Harry Potter. No middle name was mentioned in the letter. He stared at Harry thoughtfully. Harry Alphonse Potter. He smiled. Harry Alphonse Potter. Perfect.

Ed turned back towards where he came from; he'd seen a restaurant last night. He could only hope they took gold.

It had been weeks since the night he found the book, and Ed thought he was doing very for himself and Harry.

Every since he had found out how valuable gold was in this country, he had been getting heaps of paper money. At first he had been so confused at the colored paper rectangles. Why were they giving him these in exchange for gold. He had been suspicious, but the restaurant accepted it with a word when he had paid for dinner.

He had gotten used to the language too. When he had first spoken in broken, halting English, people had stared and he'd tried to copy their accent, but that didn't seem to help. He improved though, being a genius, he thought modestly. And now he had memorized complete sentences and had a surprisingly good grasp of the language. At least they didn't have a completely different alphabet. That would have been a nightmare.

It had taken some effort, but Ed had managed to amass a fortune of paper money by visiting several different jewelers multiple times with large lumps of gold and other precious metals. Now he was ready to by an actual house instead of living in the hut.

He was meeting with a "realtor" today. He'd searched among the houses for ones with a sign that read FOR SALE. The others he'd learned belonged to someone. (Get off my lawn, you mangy kid!) He had searched for a nice, small home that wasn't one of those creepy identical ones. He shuddered at the thought. They seemed so unnatural. He'd finally found one. It was small, but had a spacious yard. It was only one floor but had a homely feel that he distinctly remembered from his own short childhood.

He brought with him a bag with all the things he'd bought from the local store. Most of it included diapers, bottles, toys, and various other things for Harry. He didn't realize a baby was _so much work_.

Harry was wearing the new clothes Ed had found, rather than the slightly burnt clothes that must have come from the night his parents were murdered. Now he really sympathized with Harry. He wasn't quite sure how, but he'd lost both his parents, which Ed had experienced himself. Never mind one was still alive. He had watched the Dursleys that second day, to be sure he'd made the right decision. They seemed like horrible people. He would hate growing up with them.

As he waited in front of the house Harry ran over and hugged his legs, looking up at him with bright green eyes. Ed's face softened.

Yes, he'd made the right decision.

**A/N: PRETTY, PRETTY, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter 3

Harry was now six years old. Ed was now twenty-one and officially the youngest scientists ever at one of the most prestigious colleges in the country, which Ed had learned was called England. The colleges had been amazed at the advances Ed had made in the sciences, most of all chemistry. And so he had been accepted. Not till just recently though. He had found out the hard way that they still treated fifteen-year olds as children. And after many tantrums and yellings(not in front of Harry, of course.), he had grumbled and complained but had accepted that he had to wait until he was at least twenty-one. He had found a smaller job, and no longer brought gold lumps before jewelers. (He was worried what it might do to the economy)

Ed was _finally_ taller, but still on the shorter side compared to most of the people his age. He kept his hair back in a ponytail most of the time. It struck him how much he looked like his father every time he looked in the mirror. It was this along with other reason that he taught Harry to call him "Ed" instead of "Father" or "Dad." One, he wasn't Harry's real parents and didn't want to disrespect them. Two, Ed was a lot easier to say then "Father." Ed had decided to tell Harry about the letter from the Dumbledore person when Harry was older, so he could understand it better.

Ed had also decided to teach Harry himself, rather than go to a school. After all- Al and he had been almost entirely self-taught, and they were geniuses. At first Ed had been frustrated with Harry. Why couldn't he understand? Ed knew it wasn't from lack of enthusiasm; Harry's green eyes were bright with curiosity and questions. It was about then that Ed realized he had to speak to Harry on his level as a six-year old boy, instead of giving long and confusing explanations. No _wonder_ Harry couldn't follow. There was also the fact that Ed had raised Harry in both English and Amestrian. That made things exceedingly difficult, because Ed kept having to inform Harry what language they would be speaking in that day. Sometimes Ed would slip into Amestrian and Harry's mind switched too. But they worked it out. Ed was teaching him the basic math nowadays and was coming along quite smoothly.

Harry however, couldn't seem to grasp alchemy. He didn't seem to entirely understand the concept. Ed still tried, but Harry didn't have that necessary affinity for it. Ed was disappointed that no one else in this strange world had alchemy. When he had first learned English, he had asked around, to no avail. After awhile, Ed found that the closest thing to alchemy in this country, was chemistry and he exceeded at that.

There were times however, when Ed would ask about alchemy and the person being questioned would give him a look of shock and then glance at him curiously. Ed almost always had Harry with him on these excursions and they always stared at him in amazement. One even bowed. And as soon as Ed asked them why, they disappeared. Literally. Ed assumed they must be those "wizards" but they still unnerved him.

Today Ed was taking Harry to the eye doctor's. Apparently Harry needed glasses.

_RING RING_

The door rang as they entered. Ed surveyed the room as he entered, holding Harry's hand. It was the middle of winter here in England, and the snow came down hard, not like in Resembool. Even with the snow tires on his car, Ed had a hard time steering. (yes, Ed got a car.) They were layered in many different coats to protect them from the bitter cold.

This eye doctor he been recommended to him by the private physician he'd employed. Ed had went all-out for a doctor when Harry caught a cold. It reminded him too much of his mother's illness. He didn't trust those huge commercial places and instead searched for a family doctor. Dr. Gregor was one of the finest, nicest healers Ed had ever met in this new world. (Though they were nothing compared to Alkehistory.) So when he had told Ed that Harry needed glasses, Ed listened and asked where to go.

The room they had just entered was undoubtedly the lobby. There were comfy chairs that sat against the homely yellow walls along with posters of happy-looking people wearing glasses. Magazines lay in intervals along with some children's books and toys. Harry ran over to those as soon as Ed got the coat off him, scarf still hanging round his neck.

Ed chuckled and removed his own coat, before walking up to the front desk which was built into the wall next to a door that probably led to the examination room.

"Hello, May I help you?" The front desk lady asked. She was plump with short gray hair and she had that sort of grandmotherly look about her. Her glasses were perched precariously on the tip on nose and were attached by a beaded string around her neck.

"Yes, My own private physician, Dr. Joseph Gregor, said this was the place to go for glasses."

The front desk lady nodded. "I am familiar with Dr. Gregor. I take it you haven't been a patient here before?"

Ed shifted his wait onto his left foot turning to gesture at Harry. "Oh, it's not for me. Harry, my foster son, needs glasses. Harry, could you please come here?"

Harry looked up from the dinosaur toy and smiled brightly. "O-K" He hurried over immediately.

The front desk lady leaned over her desk and smiled at Harry. "How sweet! Hello Harry." Yes, definitely grandmotherly.

Harry looked up with his bright green eyes and asked in his quiet voice, "Are you going to make me see?"

The front desk lady laughed lightly. "No, but Dr. West will be able to help." She turned to Ed. "I will need you to fill out this registration form, but I think the Dr. might be able to see you today; we don't have any appointments this morning."

Ed grinned happily and grabbed the sheet and clipboard she was holding out. He told Harry he could go back to his toys and sat down in the chair next to the children's table. Ed filled out the form in his loopy handwriting and turned it back. As he waited for her to process it, he played with Harry.

"Mr. Elric?" The front desk lady called, most likely having read his name from the form. "Dr. West will see you now."

Ed stood up and offered his hand to Harry. "Come on Harry." He said lightly. Harry looked sad to leave the toys, but grabbed Ed's hand and they were admitted into the back room.

The room was filled with a variety of glass cases all filled with a variety of frames. The room like the lobby, had that homely feel to it. Ed was glad Dr. Gregor chose this eye doctor's.

The man sitting in the middle of the room was about forty, with black hair and thick glasses. He wore a professional-liking lab coat. When Ed came through the door he stood up and held his hand out to shake. Ed introduced himself and Harry and Dr. West led them back through another door into a sterile white room, filled with machines. Ed held Harry's hand as he sat in front of one of the machines and started naming letters and other things in the machine out loud.

When Dr. West said he was done, they went back into the glasses room to pick out Harry's frames. Harry grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him over to the children's glasses. Harry spotted a pair immediately and tried them on. Ed laughed. They were bright red. (just like Ed's car.) Harry frowned and whipped them off to only put on another pair. After trying on what seemed like hundreds of pairs to Ed, Harry finally decided on plain round, black glasses. Ed approved.

Ed smiled and looked down at the little boy who had wormed his way into Ed's heart. He was still wearing the frames he had decided on and they accented his bright green eyes perfectly. Ed was overcome by a wave of emotion. Harry was growing up. Ed blinked back tears and yelled at himself. Was he always this emotional? He didn't think so. Mustang would tease him so bad Harry seemed to change Ed's way of life and Ed couldn't help think that it was for the better.

**A/N: Yes I am skipping around through the years. Next will be when Harry gets his letter. I just wanted a chapter in between about how they had adjusted to life. Hopefully Ed isn't too different from his original character. I wanted to make him seem softer towards Harry. Any questions? Ask away. And while you're at it…REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: well geez, people. **

**Loella-I will try to make Harry still the same character with just a few different concepts, like speaking Amestrian. Harry isn't good at alchemy, doesn't like school and stuff, just has to do it. Harry is still Harry. As much as I can.**

**GenoBeast-Sorry I didn't put in much of an explanation. Thank you for the helpful review. I might edit that in the future.**

**Everyone else-don't be afraid to give constructive criticism, as long as you don't totally hate on my story! **

Chapter 4

Ed was scheming. Harry's eleventh birthday was coming up, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Every year, for Harry's birthday, Ed got him the one thing he wanted most. No more, no less. He didn't want to spoil Harry. But this year he had no idea what to get Harry. A bike? No, Harry wasn't the athletic sort. A book? Nah, Harry had tons of books, even though it was Ed's opinion that you could never have enough books. Hmm, what to get?

Ed broke from his thoughts as he heard the swish of the mail slot opening and the clang of it shutting. Harry got up from his seat at the dining room table, where his homework lay scattered out in front of him. Just because Ed was his teacher, didn't mean he went easy on him. Ed listened silently as Harry's light footsteps creaked across the floor and stopped in front of the pile of mail. Ed took a sip from his coffee and waited for Harry to reenter the room with the mail.

"Hey Ed," Harry began as he walked back to the dining room, "I got a weird letter."

That was surprising. Harry didn't get many letters. Ed got letters from the university and other scientist people and they got bills obviously, but other than that they didn't get much mail.

"Who's it from?"

"No return address."

Strange.

"Or stamp."

Even stranger.

"Fork it over." Ed said casually. Harry sighed but handed to Ed. The letter was made out of a heavy, almost parchment-like material.

He flipped it over. There were four different colored seals, which he broke expertly. Inside the envelope was a paper made from the same material as the first and was very official looking.

As Ed read over the letter, his eyebrows went up so high, they disappeared under his unruly bangs.

"Harry, do you remember the letter you had with you when I found you?" Harry looked surprised at this sudden change of topic, but he had learned by now that everything Ed did had a purpose.

"Yes, why?"

"These are from the same people, inviting you to their school of magic." Ed said, still slightly skeptical of these wizarding people.

"What?" Harry grabbed the letter from Ed. He read it over in stunned silence.

He looked up in shock. "We await your owl?"

Ed laughed. "Out of everything, _that's_ what you notice?"

"So what are we going to do?"

Ed's face turned solemn, and he hesitated before replying "I think you're old enough to make this decision."

Harry grinned, unbelievably happy and nervous that Ed trusted him to make his own choices. But what decision was he going to make? Harry thought over the possibilities. He would have to leave Ed, and that was the biggest thing on his mind. Ed had always been there for Harry. Harry had never gone to school, never made any friends besides the random kids that lived nearby, but he wasn't even that close to them. It would be a good chance to be more social and to find out more about his real parents. He could also develop his on skills as a wizard. It would be nice to have his own special skill. Harry had learned very _very_ basic alchemy, but was nowhere near Ed.

Harry's eyes blazed. He had made his decision.

"I'll do it."

Ed smiled proudly and nodded. Harry felt a burst of happiness at his approval.

Ed grinned to himself; now he knew what to get Harry for his birthday.

Following the directions included in the letter, Harry and Ed made their way through the crowded streets of London to the Leaky Caldron, the bar that supposedly held the entrance to Diagon Alley, where Harry would get his school supplies. As Harry spotted the sign, he noticed that everyone else passed straight by it, as if they couldn't even see it….

Both Ed and Harry could see it, so he shrugged it off and they entered the bar. Harry glanced around the room they had just entered. It was grimy and shady and filled with people in weird cloaks, having loud conversations. Harry shifted subconsciously closer to Ed.

The bartender leaned on the counter. "Can I help you folks?"

Ed straightened and led them over to the counter. "Yes, I was wondering if Diagon Alley was around here."

"Yes, it's in the back. You a muggle?"

Ed looked puzzled. "A muggle?"

The bartender gave Ed an appraising look. "A non-magical person. I'm guessing your child is magic and you're not, otherwise you would know 'bout Diagon Alley." He looked closer at Ed. "Bit young to have a kid."

He turned and squinted at Harry with one eye, trying to determine resemblance. The bartender's face went white and he gasped.

"Blimey-it's Harry Potter!"

The entire room went silent with shock. Harry shifted uncomfortably under their stares.

"Yes, that's my name." Everyone stared at him and suddenly they broke forward to _shake his hand_- of all things.

Names flew past him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"An honor to shake your hand, Mr. Potter."

"Your parents would be so proud!"

Finally a man with a strange turban on his head stepped forward.

"Harry P-P-P-Pot-t-ter." He stuttered.

"P-P-Professor Quirrel, I-I'm a t-t-teacher at Hog-gwarts."

He stuttered off, and several more people came up to him and greeted him.

Ed stood by Harry and watched the whole thing silently. After awhile he stepped forward.

"Harry, we should be going now."

"Wait just a second!" The bartender looked at Ed suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Ed raised an eyebrow at his tone. "I'm Edward Elric."

This didn't seem to matter much to the bartender, as he narrowed his eyes at Ed. "What are you doing with Mr. Potter here? Shouldn't he be with Hogwarts staff?"

Ed returned his tone coolly. "I adopted Harry as my foster child. Good day to you." He turned to the back door and started to leave.

The bartender looked like he wanted to say more, but Harry stopped him. "It's okay, Mr. Bartender. Ed raised me, he's quite nice once you get to know him." And then he skittered off after Ed before any one could say anything.

When Harry found Ed, he was muttering under his breath about interfering wizards and a few words that Harry wasn't allowed to say at a blank brick wall.

Ed looked up and his face softened as he saw Harry.

"Come on, I think we have a few choice words to say to those lying wizards." He glared at the door.

As if summoned, the bartender walked through it.

Ed scowled at him. "Lying bastard. You told us the entrance was back here."

The bartender looked affronted at his tone, but smiled wryly. "The entrance is back here, but you need to use magic to open it."

Ed looked surprised, but decided not to comment.

The bartender reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick. What is he going to do with a stick? Harry wondered. His question was answered when he rapped different bricks along the back wall. Ed watched curiously as the bricks began to move by themselves and Harry looked on in amazement.

A doorway appeared in the middle of the wall.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Not really, since you practically know what comes next… but still! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the REVIEWS!**

Chapter 5

_A doorway appeared in the middle of the wall. _

Harry stepped back in surprise and turned to look at the bartender who was grinning at their reactions. Ed inspected the arch.

"How did you do this?" Ed ignored the bartender, who opened his mouth to answer, and proceeded to somewhat answer his own question. "It appears to be some sort of dormant enchantment that is activated through the use of a catalyst, magic perhaps?"

The Bartender nodded after a brief look of confusion.

"Intriguing." Ed continued to look over the doorway and Harry tried to drag him away in order to get his school supplies, which were supposedly beyond this door.

However, as soon as the interesting doorway closed behind them, they turned around and Harry gasped in amazement. Ed was a bit more subtle, but Harry noticed the look on wonder in Ed's golden eyes.

It was like they had stepped into a whole different world. They had appeared in the middle of a cobblestone alley which was surrounded by shops on either side. They were the strangest sort of stores, advertising things like familiars, Dragon skin, rat's tongue, and much more. Harry had never seen anything like it in London. And the people! The people, they were dressed in oddest costumes. Brightly colored hair and robes, they crowded the alleyway, bustling about and talking to each other through the clamor.

Another bizarre family walked by, full of red-haired children weaving through the crowds while a harried-looking mother carried bags of cloth and books.

"Well, this is certainly different." Ed remarked and began to make his way towards a less-busy looking café where they could plan out where they were going.

Harry walked directly behind Ed, so as not to get lost in the crowd, but swiveled his head back and forth at the same time, trying to take in everything at once.

Ed deposited himself in a curved wire chair, and Harry was quick to do the same. People passed them by without hesitation and Harry found himself listening to their conversations.

"-price went up to three sickles-"

"-want a new wand-"

"-that's the fastest br-"

"-Tom said that he saw _the _Harry Potter today-"

At the last fragment of information, Harry looked up sharply, searching the throng of people. Ed did the same, but whoever said it was gone.

"Strange." Harry frowned. "Why does it matter so much about my name?"

Ed looked thoughtful. "Might be that letter about your parents from Professor Dumb-something or other."

"Could be." Harry stared off in thought again, recalling how it said he was supposedly famous, but why? He couldn't remember.

PING

Harry jerked his head at the sound and turned to Ed, who was smirking, hand held over the metal table like he'd just rapped it sharply.

"So, where's the list?"

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed and began rummaging through his bag, which he'd brought with him to hold school supplies. He soon found it and placed it in Ed's outstretched hand. Ed gave a critical eye to the slightly ratty sheet of parchment to which Harry gave a sheepish smile. He wasn't very neat, despite his best efforts. Ed shrugged and read over the paper.

"Where should we head first?"

Ed shrugged. "There's lots of books on here, let's do that."

"Okay." Harry grinned after answering. He knew Ed wanted to see the variety of books they had. Ed stood up and set off into the crowd with Harry at his heels.

Harry just caught the edge of an open window with ancient-looking tomes in it, in a slight opening in the crowd. Ed was heading in the completely opposite direction.

"There!"

Harry pointed towards the store. Ed turned, grumbled under his breath, and swiftly strode towards the shop as if that had been his original intent. Harry laughed silently and followed him.

It was indeed a bookstore. Row after row of books lined the walls turning it into a never-ending maze of paper and ink. It took them a while but they found all the "spell books" needed for first years as well as several other books that contained magical theory and extensive ones on transfiguration, which had a striking resemblance to transmutations, which Ed was interested in. They ran into trouble however, when they tried to check out.

Ed had attempted to pay in the colorful paper money they had gotten used to, but the fat, bearded shopkeeper gave them a look of confusion, before turning to one of understanding.

"Muggleborn, eh?"

Ed looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"You're using muggle money, aren't you?"

Ed looked down at the bills in his hand, and a look of irritation crossed his face. "Don't tell me there's _another_ stupid currency I have to learn."

The shopkeeper looked amused. "Yep, you can get it exchanged at Gringotts though. They started taking muggle money 'cause muggleborn couldn't buy anything." He looked down at their stack of books. "Why don't I hold these for you while you exchanging your money?"

Ed gave him a grateful look. "Thank you, we'll be right back."

Ed started to walk towards the door. Harry stayed where he was and smiled to himself. Three...Two…One. Ed turned back abruptly to the shopkeeper, smiling sheepishly.

"Um…Where exactly is Gringotts?"

"So what's next?"

Ed scanned the paper expertly. After exchanging "muggle money" with "galleons, sickles, and knuts," (Creepy Chimera goblins!) they continued through most of their list, buying everything needed and a little extra. Most of the stores had been filled with strange things that Ed couldn't understand why Harry would need, but hey, they were on the list. (Quills? Really? What's wrong with pens?)

"Just your robes and your wand."

_And your birthday present_. Ed added in his mind. He already knew exactly what to get him. Something both useful and entertaining.

"There's the clothing store!" Harry pointed out and Ed started to head towards it.

BRINGGG!

The bell rung as Harry pushed open the door. The room had a musty feel to it and was filled to the brim with bizarre outfits. Ed fought a smile. If Harry was going to were some of _these_ clothes, he was going to die laughing.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" A woman's voice called from behind a rack of purple-striped pants, sounding slightly garbled.

Harry and Ed exchanged a look and ventured beyond the rack, Ed cursing his height under his breath that didn't allow him to see over.

There were two figures in front of a mirror. One was a young boy with slick white-blonde hair and a slightly arrogant expression that Ed recognized from experiences with Mustang. His arms were outstretched stiffly and he was wearing a long black cloth edged in silky green. An older woman kneeled beside him, fitting the material to his body. Her graying brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her mouth was full of pins, which he guessed was the reason for her muffled speech.

Ed smiled charmingly and stood off to the side, showing they would wait. The boy looked at them, nose in the air.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, and then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Ed frowned. Bullying his father?

"Have _you _got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No?" Harry said, though it came out as more of a question. They had brooms at home, but Ed had a feeling they weren't talking about the same thing.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"What's Quidditch?"

The boy gave them a reproachful look.

"Muggles?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I am." Ed spoke up, tired of being ignored.

The boy gave him a look of immense displeasure and disgust. Ed felt himself grow angry.

"Oh."

The boy ignored them for the rest of the time and point blank refused to speak with them. Ed was about to blow. The boy finished up quickly, whirling out the door with a huff.

The rest of the time at Madame Malkins, the store woman, was rather uneventful, and soon it was time to go get Harry's wand. They found the store easy enough. Ed turned to Harry outside the store, which was called Ollivenders.

"Here" He handed him a handful of wizard money. "I'll be right back. Think you can handle this on your own?"

Harry nodded, but looked nervously at the money in his hand before going into the store, Ed watched for a moment to make sure he was alright before turning back to the cobblestone alley.

He had his own shopping to do.

**A/N: Hi I'm writing this as I'm walking out the door, sorry if the ending's a bit rushed, but I wanted to get this out before I left. **

**Not quite sure how I'm going to go about this after the intro. Opinion?**

**-go through entire story with harry(this would take a while)**

**-Ed goes to Hogwarts too(not sure how I feel about this one)**

**-I skip around the books to parts which concern Ed and Harry**

**Please tell me in reviews! I'm not quite proficient in polls yet. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Jostanos- Thanks for all they great ides, I didn't even think of some of those. I would be happy to have a beta, though I don't really know how those work, so if you could PM that'd be great cause I couldn't find your account when I tried. **

**Baaaa-I decided to put the part with Malfoy in because I wanted Harry to have a chance to meet him even if I know it doesn't follow the timeline. Ed actually doesn't have legal custody of Harry right now, it's the Dursleys they just don't know yet. **

**Masked Bard of Chaos****- sorry for any confusion, but if Ed was going to Hogwarts, he would probably be a staff member, not a student.**

**Votes so far:**

**1. Go through entire story with Harry-1**

**2. Ed goes to Hogwarts-8**

**3. Skip around parts of books to parts concerning Ed and Harry-6**

Chapter 6

Ed entered the "Eeylops _Owl_ Emporium" rather cautiously due to the unhealthy amount of squawking coming from inside. Stands and cages lined the walls filled with a myriad of feathered creatures. Feathers fallen to the floor were being pushed into a pile _all by themselves_ while a black-haired man with a mustache held his stic-wand in the air as if conducting an orchestra.

"Hello." The man said pleasantly. "I'm Kenneth Eeylops. Are you here for an owl?"

Yes, Ed was getting Harry an _owl_ for his birthday. He had asked around and found out that owls were sort of like messenger birds plus they'd be good company. He had almost bought a flying broom, which he was still skeptical of, but decided that a owl would prove more useful.

"Yes." There was a pause as Ed looked around the room. "So Kenny, what are the best owls?"

He winced slightly. "Kenneth, if you please." Then he brightened at his owls. "There are various species of owls. Almost all owls are good for carrying letters. Mottled owls, Barn owls, Screech owls, long-eared owls, long tufted owls, -"

Ed cut him off abruptly, not really caring for a speech. "What about this owl?"

He gestured to a pure white owl with a few contrasting gray stripes in a golden cage. It's mystic yellow eyes staring back out at him and Ed was intrigued. Ed didn't see much of owls before today, and this one almost had a-a sort of presence.

Kenneth saw what he was looking at and smiled. "That is a snowy owl, one of the finest owls available. They can find their own food easily and even bring you back some if needed. They are some of most silent owls, usually only using calls during breeding season. They are also well suited to colder climates and can live up to thirty-five years in captivity."

Ed grinned. Perfect. "How much?"

Kenneth told him the price and Ed paid readily for the owl, but grumbled a bit at the amount of supplies that came with it. After filling out a repertoire of papers, (all this for one bird?) Ed left the Emporium with the owl to go see how Harry was doing with wands.

As Ed navigated his way through the streets, he marveled at how they were able to keep this entire society a secret. Especially by the way they dress, Ed noted with a smirk. Really, what was up with these clothes? Ed shrugged, dismissing his thoughts as he stopped in front of Ollivenders, the wand shop. He was just about to turn the knob, when the door opened and Harry came bursting out and nearly slipped off the step in his haste.

"Steady there." Ed grabbed Harry's arm just in time to keep him from falling.

"Oh, hey Ed."

Harry righted himself and clutched a long thin box in front of him. Ed took in Harry's unsure and somewhat nervous expression.

"What's up?"

Harry swallowed. "Well, apparently, the wand I got has a twin and it, um, was owned by that evil wizard who killed my parents."

"Oh."

Ed wasn't quite sure what to say. What _are _you supposed to say to that?

"Did you ask for a different wand?"

Harry shook his head. "He said, 'the wand chooses the wizard,' so I can't exchange it."

"I'm sure it's fine." Harry said, seeing Ed's look.

"It just kinda.." Harry struggled for words, "…creeped me out." He gave a shudder. "He said that the evil wizard gave me my scar." Harry looked up at Ed with an unnerved expression.

Ed knew Harry had always thought his scar looked rather cool, but this new information would be enough to turn anyone away from it. Ed looked down at Harry with a comforting expression. (he'd had plenty of time to practice it)

"Well, who said this life wouldn't be exciting?" He joked before turning serious. "The letter said he was dead, so I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." Ed smiled warmly again and decided to distract Harry from any remaining worrying thoughts he might have.

"On a different note, I got you your birthday present."

Harry looked up excitedly, but Ed noticed the slight amount of uncertainty still in his eyes.

"What is it?"

Ed grinned and pulled out the golden cage, which had a cloth over it to protect it from the cold. Harry looked curious as Ed handed the cage to him.

With a flourish Ed pulled off the cloth, revealing the white owl underneath. She(Kenneth told him it was a female.) blinked at the sudden light and ruffled her feathers.

Harry gaped at it widely.

"Thank you, thank you!" Harry exclaimed rapidly and hugged Ed as best as he could with one hand still holding the cage.

Ed smiled at him, pleased that he'd found the right present.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked.

Harry stepped back from Ed and carefully scrutinized the snowy owl, a crease in his forehead.

He stood there for a couple minutes, deep in thought, before turning to Ed.

"Hedwig!" He exclaimed happily.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Hedwig?" He looked over the owl, now dubbed Hedwig. He nodded approvingly. "Suits her."

Harry grinned.

"Yer blocking the door!" a heavy-set man in a top hat exclaimed and knocked them from their happy moment.

"Sorry." Ed muttered and quickly moved out of the way. He'd almost forgotten they were still standing on the step of Ollivenders.

"Home?" Harry asked after the man went inside.

"Home." Ed agreed.

Albus Dumbledore was confused.

It was not something that usually happened to the old, knowledgeable headmaster. He'd been sitting in his office, reviewing reports and applications for the new school year when, quite suddenly, his deputy headmistress, Minerva, came through his doorway in a tizzy.

This too, was an unusual occurrence. Minerva could almost always be counted on to be her stoic, no-nonsense self. Albus wondered what on Earth could have gotten her this upset.

"Is something wrong, Minerva?"

"Oh Albus, I'm just not sure…it could be a fluke..or ..I just don't know!" She wrung her hands nervously.

"Please, sit down." Albus said, blue eyes full of concern.

Minerva sat down in the red-cushioned chair, her back ramrod straight with tension.

"Would you like lemon drop?"

Minerva blinked from the sudden question. "Um, no thank you."

Albus nodded and unwrapped his own candy. How he loved lemon drops. "So what is the matter?"

"As you might already know, Harry Potter is to arrive at Hogwarts this year."

Oh yes. He'd almost forgotten.

"I just received his confirmation, but it was signed by one 'Edward Elric.'" She snuck a glance at the headmaster for any sort of recognition. There was none.

"I took the privilege of looking him up in the records, and there has been no 'Edward Elric' in the wizarding world as far as I know. So who has Harry Potter?"

Albus leaned back in his chair. He remembered leaving the child on the Dursleys' doorstep… Blast it, he should have made sure they took him in. Now Harry was without the protection the house provided. With an 'Edward Elric.' Just who exactly was _this_?

"Thank you Minerva, you may go." She nodded sternly and left the room.

With a sigh, Albus picked up an official Hogwarts parchment and dipped his quill in black ink, and carefully addressed the top to one 'Mr. Edward Elric.'

**A/N: Please keeping reviewing and voting! I will take your advice into account!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. So sad.**

Chapter 7

Ed carefully stirred his coffee with his spoon and sat back in his woven reed chair which sat on the wooden porch of their house. Ed sipped his drink and stared off at the red sunrise. He usually liked to sleep in, but this morning he'd gotten up early, unable to sleep. He had slept fitly these past few days.

Ed shifted in his seat as the first streams of light crossed the once-white wooden boards. He clutched his mug closer and took another sip.

He supposed Harry was the reason he couldn't sleep. Harry was leaving soon and Ed didn't know how to deal with it. Since he came into this world, he always had Harry. He probably hadn't gone a day without seeing him. Now he was going to be gone the whole _year. _And Ed would be alone. Left with his job and an empty house.

Ed sighed, disappointed in his self-pity.

He looked down into his cup; gold eyes searching for answers in the dark liquid.

When he first was separated from Al, he had adopted Harry not even a day later. Had he replaced Al with Harry? Ed shook his head, as his mind changed directions.

He had been here ten long years. Why hadn't he tried to go back?

The truth was that he _had_ tried. Researching all he could about dimensional travel, which was just vague theory in this world. Every once in a while a new lead would pop up, and Ed would chase it until, every time, it proved to be a dead end. He hoped he could take Harry with him and raise him in Amestris, but it was a soon nothing but a forgotten dream. His only choice was to believe that Truth left a loophole somewhere; a trick to earn his way back. He had almost given up all hope of returning to his native home, but now, with this new magic…..

Ed sighed and leaned farther back into his chair. He'd think about it later. Harry would be up soon and he should start making breakfast. Or, as Harry would say, _try _to make breakfast. Ten years of parenthood hadn't changed Ed's cooking ability that much.

Ed grinned at the now up sun. The daybreak light sent the white-washed wood glowing faintly and the dewdrops on the raggedy green grass and bushes cast a sheen on the late summer leaves. It was moments like this that made Ed appreciate this strange world that he'd been dropped into.

Ed's sharp ears caught the sounds of sleepy awakening inside the house and sighed in reluctance to leave the peaceful porch.

He cast one more glance at the sun laden green before turning towards the front door, a same white-washed wood as the porch. He turned the brass knob and slipped inside, headed for the kitchen.

Harry, with drooping lids falling over his emerald eyes, shuffled blindly into the kitchen, following a path he'd walked so many times before, the routine was imprinted in his head. Ed smiled, remembering the times Harry would wake up in the morning, (much too early for Ed's tastes) teddy bear in one hand, practically hopping into the kitchen with excitement for the new day to begin. His smile faded slightly when he realized again how much he would miss Harry. He was his only family left.

"You ok?" Harry asked, yawning.

"Yah." Ed responded quietly, hoping Harry would attribute this to morning sleepiness.

Harry seemed to buy this and made his way over to cupboards and pulling out a blue cardboard box. Waffle mix.

As Harry got out the ingredients for waffles, Ed busied himself with the bacon. Ed _loved _bacon. Plus bacon was easy. Just put it in the pan and wait for it to be done. No assembly required.

The air was filled with the smell of cooking food as they placed plates filled with bacon, waffles, eggs, and orange juice on the kitchen table. No milk. Ed shuddered at the thought.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Ed's head swerved around, looking for the source of the noise.

He blinked in surprise when he turned to notice a brownish barn owl banging its beak insistently against the sitting room window. A red ribbon tied a roll of parchment to its leg.

Ed exchanged a confused look with Harry, who had gotten up from the kitchen table to investigate.

"Who do you think sent us a letter?" Harry asked as he walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew through the open glass and swiftly perched on the back of Harry's vacant chair.

Ed shrugged. "I dunno."

Ed carefully removed the letter, wary of any sudden movements the owl might make with its sharp beak or claws. The scarlet ribbon fell away as he unrolled the parchment.

_Mr. Edward Elric,_

_As headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I review the yearly letters confirming the students' admissions into the school along with some of my trusted staff members. My deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall came across your letter and we have discovered that an 'Edward Elric' was not present within any of our records and that Harry Potter, who you appear to be in custody of, is presently supposed to be in the care of his aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. If you would be ever kind as to write back explaining the situation, it would be much appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

Ed laid he letter on the table and sat back in his chair. The owl flew out the window as soon as Ed removed the ribbon and Harry shut it behind him before coming over the read the letter himself.

As Harry's eyes scanned the page, Ed climbed the stairs to Harry's room, digging through his trunks of school supplies for a sheet of parchment. After finding his prize, he went back downstairs, but not before grabbing a pen from his room. Really, why these people used a _feather_ to write when there was a perfectly good pen was beyond him.

As Ed strode into the kitchen once more, materials in hand, Harry held the letter up in a puzzled manner.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

Ed smiled mischievously.

"Tell that Mr. All-important Wizard if he really wants information that he's gonna have to talk to us. Face to face. None of this polite owl business."

Harry nodded in agreement, though he seemed more unsure than usual, like he wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure how to go about it.

"Spit it out."

"What if..." Harry started tentatively before continuing nervously. "What if they make me go back to the Dursley's? I've seen them before. They're _terrible_. I don't want to live with them." A hint of pleading threaded Harry's voice.

"Don't worry. I'll knock them out if they even _think _about taking you away."

**A/N: Not my best chapter, I'll admit. I wanted it to be longer, but oh well. Next chapter will have more action. Tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and I've decided on the main plot. I'm combining two ideas. I think one of my reviewers gave me this idea, but I can't remember. Thank you if you did!**

**I've decided the first year is going to be all Harry at Hogwarts, **_**but**_** in either the second or third year Ed will come to Hogwarts because of all the dangerous stuff happening. (like being the target of a supposed mass murderer. Somehow I don't think Ed will just let him go off unprotected.)**

**So…..Like? Don't like? REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, its been a while. This isn't my most favorite chapter so it took a while. Next will be quicker, hopefully.**

**Gaara King of sand: Harry is like sort of proficient in alchemy, but I didn't want to stry too far from the original plotline and I didn't want Harry to be really all-powerful and smart because he is different than Ed. **_**However**_** Harry's alchemy will be a factor later on. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jostanos: THANK YOU! Unfortunately, my mom is a control freak and and even at 16(my birthday was last week) I do not have accounts on most of those sites. **

**Reishin Amara: I haven't decided Ed role at Hogwarts yet, but that sounds like a good(but common) idea. I'm just not sure at this stage. Thank you for your idea!**

**Pajaro Negro: Hagrid didn't come since they opened the letter and received a reply back. Thanks for the review!**

**Venas: I can totally see Harry and Ed conversing in a different language in from people and they're like **_**What?**_** That might have been one of the main reasons for making Harry know Amestrian. Thank you!**

**Jay: Well we don't know how Ed's alchemy affects that, do we? Ed might not even be considered a muggle. (; Don't be afraid to ask questions. Or talking about obvious stuff. (special talent of mine)Anyway, Thanks for the review! It really made my day!**

**TO EVERYONE ELSE: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! (That wasn't awkward, right?) (:**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

Chapter 8

Ed tapped his foot impatiently against the gray pavement as he checked his watch for the third time. Harry nervously straightened his green shirt.

They were standing in the middle of an abandoned parking lot; incidentally the same one Ed arrived in. This was where they had told the wizards to meet them and they should be arriving any second now. Ed couldn't help but scrutinize every squirrel and bird rustling in the line of sickly trees and shrubs bordering the overgrown lot. It was a miracle that the place hadn't been built over, with all the new developments going up.

As Ed watched his surroundings with a careful eye, he thought over why he chose this spot in the first place. Primarily, he didn't want to meet at the house. This was because Ed didn't want them to know where they lived. Though Harry just said he was being paranoid and they already sent a letter so they must know where he was _somehow_. Ed pretended not to hear.

Secondly, if there was some sort of battle, call him crazy, but he didn't want to destroy his house. Even if he could just rebuild it later on with alchemy. Better to have not been damaged in the first place.

Ed sighed and checked the time again. Where were they? They should have been here by now! Is it really that hard to buy a watch, for Truth's sake?

Harry was looking at him strangely, so Ed hurried to unclench his fists and calm down as much as he could. It was a mixture of nervousness, fear, and anticipation that kept him on his toes. He hadn't had a real fight in years, though he still practiced occasionally, it was hard to be prepared when you have no one to fight against. A pang went through his chest. Al. Everything comes back to him, doesn't it?

_CRACK_

"What the-?" Ed whirled around to face the source of the loud noise. It sounded a lot like lightening, but it was a perfectly sunny day. With the strange sound must have come a strange person, for standing in front of him, where moments before stood no one, was an old man. But this was no ordinary old man. He wore robes like he'd seen in Diagon Alley, but his were a faded blue and came with a matching hat, complete with whitish moon and star shaped blotches dotting the ensemble. In his right hand was a wand. But it was his face that caught Ed's attention. It was dominated by an impossibly long white beard that went just a little past his waist. His bright blue eyes shone out brilliantly on his aged face. But most of all, it was that fact that he was smiling at them that threw Ed off.

Really, what kind of person smiles at you at a confrontation? It wasn't a mean malicious grin, like he'd seen on Kimblee nor was it a polite smile for formality's sake. Instead the old man was smiling at him warmly, like he was greeting an old friend. Ed didn't know whether this was to lull you into a false sense of security or what, but he didn't trust him.

"I assume you are Edward Elric?"

"Yes." Ed replied back emotionlessly, but consciously put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer, just in case.

The man strolled closer. "And Harry. You were a baby when I last saw you. You've grown much since then."

Harry shifted under Ed's hand, unsure of how to respond, but then nodded silently.

The old man stopped in front of them and slipped his wand into a side pocket on his robes. Then he smiled(what is with all this smiling?) and held out his hand to shake.

"Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster at Hogwarts."

Ed shook his hand with a firm grip and harsh eye contact.

"Edward Elric."

As soon as he was done shaking his hand he put his arm protectively around Harry once more.

Dumbledore smiled humorously.

"I am quite curious as to how you got a hold of Harry here and what your relationship is with him, if you'll pardon my bluntness."

"It's fine." Ed said coolly. "I am Harry's foster father. I found him on a doorstep years ago and decided to adopt him."

"And how old were you then?"

Ed stiffened. This was what would probably concern him the most. "I was fifteen."

Dumbledore nodded and Ed relaxed a little. Why should he though? He didn't need this man's approval!

"Are you Magic or Muggle?"

There was that word again. Non-magical person. Did they count Alchemy as magic? No one seemed to know what it was. He guessed not.

"Muggle, I suppose."

Dumbledore caught his hesitation.

"Anything you would like to tell me?"

"S'not any of your business."He growled defensively. Harry watched mutely.

Dumbledore recoiled slightly. "Sorry for the intrusion, we just weren't aware that Harry switched homes."

Ed thought this was the end of it and turned to go, Harry with him, but Dumbledore's voice carried on.

"However, there are certain….protections on his aunt and uncle's house especially for him."

"So?" Ed was growing tired of this wizard.

"It might be most prudent to allow Harry to stay with them for the time being till we can be sure he will be safe."

Harry swallowed painfully next to him.

"Out of the question. And why wouldn't he be safe with me?"

"Oh, It's not you, it's that the remains of a once powerful organization would like to very much be him dead and those protections can help avoid any attacks." He said this all rather calmly compared to the impact of the words.

That stopped Ed in his tracks. Harry, the center of an assassination plot? His Harry? This couldn't be right.

"Are you positive? Harry has lived with me for many years and there has never been an attempt on his life."

Harry on his right shivered and shifted closer.

"I do not know why that is exactly, but-"

"So now you want them to attack Harry?"

Ed knew he was being unreasonable. But he definitely disliked of this man. Harry could have been killed years ago and he never would have known. What if it hadn't been him but some serial killer on the loose that found him? Ed had finally lost his patience with this smiling man. Harry and colleagues were some of the few he wasn't short with(no pun intended). He was lucky he'd allowed him to question him for so long. The Fullmetal Alchemist would have blown up in his face immediately. Parental Ed, however, would wait a little while before getting angry.

"Not at all." Dumbledore said calmly under Ed's furious glare.

"Then why do you care as long as he's safe?"

"Because of the dangers that might come."

"I can protect him." Ed stated confidently.

"Can you now?" Dumbledore looked him over carefully in a calm tone. Ed didn't buy it.

"Yes," he snapped. "And I can do a whole lot better than your _spells_." He spat out the last word with disdain.

"I thought you were for Harry learning magic." Dumbledore said innocently.

"I am-I mean-" He stuttered. He definitely didn't want to insult Harry, it was just that he was angry at Dumbledore for thinking he couldn't protect Harry, which he obviously could.

Dumbledore decided to spare him, which didn't win him any favors from Ed.

"I think we should let Harry decide."

"I agree." Said Ed and they both turned abruptly to Harry, who had been watching them back and forth like a tennis match, now blinked in confusion at the sudden attention.

"Um, I want to stay with Ed."

Dumbledore looked pained but didn't argue any further.

"Very well then. Here is Harry's key for his Gringotts account he inherited from his parents and his ticket for the Hogwarts train."

He handed a small golden key to Harry and then a slip of paper that Ed thought must have been the ticket. It pissed him off a little that Dumbledore handed the stuff to Harry not him, but he guessed in his situation he'd do the same. Ed wondered if they should see how much money was in Harry's account. Nah, they'll check it out some other time. The ticket was self-explanatory.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly and Ed nodded in agreement.

"Good day, Mr. Elric." He turned to Harry."I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry."

Harry nodded and Ed grunted before they both turned back they way they came. Just as they turned their backs, the lightening noise was heard again, except it sounded even closer. They jumped simultaneously and whirled around.

Dumbledore was gone.

**A/N: Okay ending to chapter. This chapter didn't really have too much Ed and Harry interaction. Up next: The train ride and the Weasleys.**

**Also, I'm thinking about changing the title because The Magic Child doesn't really apply as much as I thought it would…ideas, opinions?**

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ed grunted and lugged Harry's trunk out to the car. It weighed a lot heavier than he expected. He hoped he wasn't getting flabby without the rigorous exercise he usually had growing up. His sweaty fingers slipped on the trunk for a second and it slammed down on his foot.

"Dammit!" Ed cried, holding his foot theatrically and hopping up and down on the other. He cursed the stupid trunk for being so heavy. The sound of muffled laughter behind him alerted Ed to Harry's presence. He whirled around.

Harry's bright green eyes sparkled with mirth over the edge of his hand, which he was obviously using to hold back laughter at Ed's expense.

"Think this is funny, do you?" Ed asked sourly.

"Yep." Harry grinned innocently.

Ed shook his head and started to lift the trunk as best he could in the back of his red car. Harry tried to push it in, but it was clear he wasn't able to help much. "What did you pack in this thing? Rocks?"

"I have to pack a lot of supplies. I _am _going away for a year." Harry defended himself.

"Nine months." Ed corrected. Harry rolled his eyes.

Of course, Ed knew that he had spoiled Harry with school books and stuff to take with him. He worried that Harry was going to forget something. So it was partially his fault Harry had an extremely heavy trunk.

Finally, Ed gave up trying to maneuver the stupid thing in because it wouldn't fit in the small opening. Losing his patience with the car and trunk, he clapped his hands and touched the red metal of the car. A flash of blue light illuminated his and Harry's face and then was gone.

The trunk, which had been wedged halfway in when it had gotten stuck, fell into the now wide opening with a clunk.

Ed was about to transmute it back to normal when Harry had stopped him saying that they still had to get it back out, which they couldn't do at the train station in front of regular people. Ed nodded sheepishly. Harry was a lot more sensible than him sometimes. All right-most of the time. Sometimes he thought it was a miracle he was able to raise Harry at all.

After adjusting the cover on the car's trunk, they got into Ed's car and headed towards the train station.

King's Cross was the major train system in London. Ed traveled on trains often; them being his favorite form of transportation. He took Harry with him on most occasions and they were both familiar with the layout of the station. So they were both surprised when they bothered to check the ticket which innocently read _Platform 9 ¾ _in solid black lettering. Was this some sort of joke? Had that idiot wizard messed them up on purpose? Ed glared at the Platform 9 sign. He knew Dumbledore let them go too easily!

Ed was broken from his murderous thoughts by a slight tugging on his right hand. Harry pulled at his hand again and pointed off into the crowd.

"Look!"

Ed followed his finger towards a red-haired family. There was a woman, obviously the mother, and five children pushing four carts all carrying trunks like Harry's. But what must have caught his eye was the _owl _on top of one of their trunks. And possibly the rat was running alongside one of the carts. The youngest boy had stopped and was chasing after it, tripping on his gangly limbs.

"Come back here, Scabbers!" the boy whisper-yelled, as if trying not to draw attention to himself and the rat.

Wizards.

"Good job, Harry." Ed grinned at him and strode over to where they were stopped, waiting for the youngest boy, who had retrieved his rat.

The mother was talking to the daughter, who was holding her hand.

"-to platform nine and three-quarters."

Suspicions confirmed.

"Excuse me." Ed said politely.

The red-haired woman whirled around at the sound of his voice and took in the sight of Ed with his gold hair and eyes and glanced at Harry standing nervously behind him with his cart and more importantly, Hedwig strapped to the top of it.

"First years?" she asked, smiling warmly. The girl peered out curiously from behind her mother.

Oh yeah. They had some weird grade system at the magic school.

"Ah, yes. Do you know how to get on the, um, platform?"

"Of course, forgive me." She smiled at them again. Were all wizards this cheery? "Right this way." She gestured towards the platform ten sign. "I'm Molly Weasley by the way." She held out her hand to shake.

"Edward Elric." He returned her smile and motioned for Harry to come closer. "And this is my foster son, Harry. This is his first year."

"It's my son Ron's too." She glanced towards the gangly young boy with a face filled with freckles whose rat had run away.

Harry smiled mutely at the Weasleys.

"Oh, look at the time! We'd better go." Molly gathered up the rest of her children while Ed and Harry stood there awkwardly and then the whole procession made their way down the station. But they had only gone about twenty more feet when they stopped again.

"Alright," Molly began, all business. "Percy, you first."

"Right, mum." The oldest boy righted his cart with an air of superiority. Then he suddenly began running rapidly with the cart towards the pillar in front of them. Ed nearly cried out in panic, but it was unfounded; he disappeared into the bricks. Ed and Harry gaped at the place where Percy had been, shocked.

"Fred, you next." She motioned towards one of the two middle boys who were identical in every way.

"I'm George, honestly and you call yourself _our _mother?"

"Sorry George."

George lined up next with the brick pillar. "Just joking, I really am Fred." And then he disappeared. In a blink, the other twin was gone too.

Ed glanced around; it seemed no one else had noticed, except him and Harry. Molly looked unconcerned that three of her children had just run straight at a solid brick wall and POOF! were gone. It defied all reason. Was this some strange form of alchemy? Or perhaps that 'magic?'

"Um, where did they just…go?"

Molly refocused on Ed and chuckled with realization. "Oh, I forgot you're probably new to this. You just run at the pillar and it transports you to the Hogwarts platform."

"But….how?"

Molly's forehead creased. "I'm not sure the specific spell, but it's some sort of illusion combined with a portal of sorts."

"So…magic, then?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you a muggle?"

By now, Ed had learned to just go along with it. "I am, but Harry's not."

"Oh, my husband would love to meet you. He is just _fascinated_ by the muggle world! Always fussing with those gadgets of his." Molly sounded a bit exasperated at the end of this and got caught up in her own thoughts. Ed shifted nervously on his right leg.

"Um, the portal thingy….?"

She jerked out of her distracted gaze. "Oh, forgive me! Like I said before, just run at the pillar, it will take you right through."

Ed opened his mouth to say he would go through first to be sure, but then closed it again when he realized that would require leaving Harry all alone in a crowded station with wizards he had just met. After a moment of deliberation he opened his mouth again.

"Harry you can go ahead with…Ron, is it?" Ron nodded in confirmation. "Harry, go ahead with Ron and I'll be right behind you."

The twins and the oldest brother had gone through just fine hadn't they? Was he just worrying over nothing? Still, it was against his protective nature as he saw Harry line up, facing the solid brick wall. Harry looked a bit pale and Ed imagined he was the same. Ron went first, seemingly to show him again after a hushed comment from his mother. Again, they could only stare on in amazement as Ron went through the barrier like it wasn't there, except he didn't come through to the other side.

Harry took a deep gulp and started pushing the heavy cart towards the pillar. Ed held his breath, ready at a moment's notice to intervene if Harry showed signs of hitting the barrier. As Harry picked up speed and drew closer and closer, Ed saw him squeeze his eyes shut and brace for a collision.

Which never came. Same as the rest of the Weasley children, he spontaneously disappeared. Ed felt his stomach clench in nervousness. Calm down, Ed.

"May I go next?" Ed asked, trying to mask the impatience in his voice.

Molly smiled at him. "Why not?"

Ed mimicked Harry's position and tried not to look skeptically at the brick wall. Just do it. Deep breath. And run. Closer and Closer. Eyes shut, ready for a painful attachment to a solid compound. But he kept running and he knew he had past the point of hitting the wall.

Ed opened his eyes to a brightly lit station featuring a large gleaming red train not unlike ones used in Amestris. It puffed thick white smoke which only added to the confusion of the bustling crowd filled with loud squawking of birds and shouting of children. A tawny owl swooped by overhead and Ed ducked down instinctively. Most of the carriages of the train were already filled with kids leaning out various windows and hugging parents good-bye. An elegant iron-wrought sign hung down from the ceiling which broadly proclaimed _Platform 9 ¾ _in a curly script.He'd made it.

"Ed!" A voice called his attention. "Over here!" Harry was standing next to his trunk, waiting impatiently for him. Ed carefully navigated the crowd to the black-haired boy.

Harry shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Come on! I'm going to miss the train!"

Ed rolled his eyes. Harry was a bit over-dramatic at times. "Hold your horses. There's still ten minutes left." He glanced around the station. "Let's find an empty carriage."

They rolled the cart alongside the train, searching for a compartment. It was a flurry of voices and noise. A boy ran by searching for his toad. A group of older students crowded around a box. Chatting parents. A girl saying goodbye to her younger sister. They had nearly traveled to the end of the platform when Harry spotted an empty carriage.

It took both of them to load the trunk onto the train. Throughout this, Ed felt a strange sense of sadness that Harry was leaving. He sighed and tried to concentrate on not smashing his foot again. Which was _still_ sore. When they had finally secured all of Harry's belongings, it was time to board the train.

Ed forced a smile for Harry's sake. "I'll miss you. Don't forget to write. Make new friends. All that sentimental stuff." He nervously straightened Harry's collar of his shirt so it laid flat."Don't let anyone push you around."

"And if they do?"

"Punch them in the face." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I mean, try to resolve the conflict peacefully?"

Harry snorted. Ed began to wonder just what kinds of bad habits he'd taught Harry.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He smiled up at Ed and he couldn't help but flashback to the young child he'd adopted and how far he'd come. Him and Harry both. A ball of pride curled up inside him. Ed had to clear his throat from the sudden choking sensation.

"Just-just don't do anything stupid. And try not to get yourself killed while I'm away."

"What? Don't trust me?" Harry's eyes brightened.

Ed grinned. "Nope."

The loud train whistle cut above the chaos. Time to go.

Harry suddenly hugged him tightly around the middle which Ed returned fiercely. The whistle struck again. Harry pulled back. "Don't worry." He repeated, as if to reinforce the idea against Ed's growing concerns.

"Have a good time at school!" Ed called as Harry dashed onto the train. His face appeared in the window momentarily. "Bye! See you!" Harry waved out the window as the steam engine gave a sudden jerk and pulled out of the station. Dozens of other kids leaned out windows and called last-minute farewells to their families. Ed waved and waved until the train faded farther and farther away from view, taking Harry with it.

Ed felt the ball of pride curled up in his chest as he smiled proudly at the small dot in the distance and felt his eyes water dangerously.

Cause all that stupid sentimental stuff about your child growing up? It's totally true.

**A/N: Cheesy ending. I couldn't fit in the train ride, sorry, it took longer than I expected just to get them to the train station. I hit over 2000 words this chapter.**

**TheBleachDoctor: No Ed does not have Automail. I too, would love to see Ed battle Voldie with Alchemy. Thanks for the Review!**

**ChaosZaber: Most of the story is actually going to be in Harry's pov, it's just that the beginning chapters are more in Ed's. Thanks for the Review!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Reishin Amara, 777angeloflove, ILikeComps, Harryswoman, Venas, Truth's Apprentice, the red panda alchemist, Creshirecat, Suuki-Aldrea, AnElegantCatastrophe(love the name), Esaria, Jostanos, wishfulliving89, Soaring-Drag0n, bookworm13000, Dark Neko 4000, Sense Marauder, TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Tear-Stained-Book, AngelofDarkness95, and gaara king of the sand.**

**As for story titles….**

**A Child of Magic and Alchemy(I've had multiple suggestions of this one.)**

**The Magic Child(No change)**

**Harry Alphonse Potter**

**The Life and Times of Harry A. Potter**

**(I'm kind of leaning towards the last two, but that's probably because I made them up.)**

**Please tell me which one you like best(if any)!**

**And as always…..REVIEW!(It is mandatory to review if you have eaten chocolate today) (;**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry sat on the cushioned seat, staring out the window at the rolling hills of green zooming past. It was beautiful countryside, unlike that which he'd see in the city. They lived on a fairly large plot of land for the crowded, cramped London, with a wide backyard and wildflowers. But it could not compare to the magnificence of the English countryside.

Most of Ed's conferences were in other cities, speeding through the occasionally pasture and field. But Harry remembered the times when Ed needed to gather some samples for some of his environmental testing, and decided to make a day of it. They'd drive straight out to a small, picturesque town nearby called Rye, like the bread. Ed would gather his samples and then they'd spend the rest of the day exploring. One time they'd even tried out fishing, but found out how terribly boring it was, according to Ed, who never seemed to catch anything. Harry especially enjoyed climbing the various trees dotting the fields. This was also one of Ed's favorites too. They'd see who get the highest, which almost always turned out to be Harry, who was lighter. Sometime during the day, they'd stop at Taywells, the local ice cream shop, which sold all sorts of odd flavors. Harry's favorite was treacle flavor, though Ed wouldn't touch it.

His reminiscing was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang as his cabin door slid open too fast. A round-faced boy with floppy hair peered in, looking close to tears.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When Harry shook his head, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

Harry, having never been to school, didn't have much experience dealing with new children or making friends. Now was as good time as any to start.

"Do you need any help?"

The boy blinked in surprise and smiled gratefully. "Oh, thank you! I've been looking everywhere!"

Harry smiled in return and stood up and exited the carriage with the boy. They stood silently for a moment, the other boy just as nervous as him, it seemed. Harry broke the ice tentatively.

"I'm Harry. What's your name?" He asked and held his hand out to shake like he'd done on so many occasions when meeting Ed's scientist friends.

The boy was startled by the gesture, but shook his hand all the same. "I'm Neville." The boy-now dubbed Neville in his mind- motioned towards a girl coming up behind him. "That's Hermione. She's helping me too."

Hermione had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. She, like him, was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, which dragged ever so slightly on the train floor.

"Oh, hello. Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"He already asked me." Harry replied.

"He wants to help look for Trevor." Harry scrunched up his forehead in confusion. "That's my toad."

"Oh, we're ever so thankful for your help. I just met Neville a few minutes ago. A missing toad is a serious issue. I already planned out how to search for him using a map I found of the train in the back of _Hogwarts, A History._ This way we'll be able to cover more ground, I mean, in the train sort of sense. Did either of you bring a map?"

She spoke very fast and Harry had to back track for a moment to understand what she was saying.

"No?" Were they supposed to? Neville looked just as confused.

"We'll just have to use mine then." Hermione continued on, unperturbed, whipping out a heavy-looking book from her side satchel. She flipped through the pages, looking intently for the right one.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Can't we just go from door to door? It would be a lot simpler."

She looked up from her book and frowned at him. "But this way we can search more cabins if need be. Who knows how far away Trevor's gotten."

"But every second we waste making up a map, the toad gets farther and farther away." He argued.

Hermione frowned reluctantly. "I suppose if we spread out in an organized fashion…"

Harry sighed. "I'm going to go this way." He motioned towards his left.

Hermione immediately protested. "But we just came from there."

"Fine then." He became walking in the other direction. He heard Hermione huff in annoyance and their clumping footsteps behind him. He stopped at the first compartment he saw, glancing in for a second to see its occupants. It was the red haired boy he met at the station, who was staring vaguely out the scenery passing by. Another boy sat across from him, leaning against the window with his feet propped up on the cushioned bench.

Harry yanked open the sliding door with a bang and the redhead boy(what was his name again?) jumped in his seat and turned to face them. The other sandy-haired boy, who must have been dozing, tried to sit up from his seat, but in his half-asleep state fell off onto the wooden floor. The red-haired boy covered his mouth to stifle his snickering, but it didn't help much.

"Sorry 'bout that." Harry said and reached a hand out. The boy blinked for a moment in surprise at suddenly being on the floor, before grabbing his hand and pulling himself up.

"S'okay." He shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned. "May I ask why you've been disturbing me rest?"

The boy had a strong Irish accent and wore regular - or muggle, he supposed - clothes.

"Oh, we're looking for a lost toad." Harry motioned behind him, and the boy seemed to have just noticed the people standing in the doorway behind him. "I'm Harry. This is Hermione and Neville."

"Hullo. I'm Seamus."

The boy in the corner seemed to have recovered from his giggle fit. "And I'm Ron."

"Nice to meet you." Harry smiled at them.

"So about that toad….?" Hermione was unable to keep quiet for long.

Seamus exchanged a look with Ron, before shrugging. "Haven't seen it."

Ron was staring at him with a scrunched face. "You're that boy from the station, right?"

"Yep. You're the one with all the siblings?"

Ron's face soured slightly. "Yah."

There was an awkward silence.

"You really should change into your school robes." Hermione said snobbishly. Harry was disliking her more and more by the second. "We'll be arriving soon."

Ron in the corner was looking very disgruntled when they left, Hermione having decided to tell him everything he was doing wrong, right down to the spot of dirt on his nose. Harry didn't blame him.

They said good-bye; though Harry longed to sit with them, he had made a promise and he wasn't going to break it. It didn't matter anyway; Hermione wanted to search the entire train, but the school was fast approaching and they all went back to their respective cabins.

Harry sat by the window, fiddling with the end of his robes. Any moment now and he would be at his new school. What would it be like? What if he was as bad at magic as he was at alchemy? What if he failed? What if they were mistaken and he didn't have magic at all?

_Whooo!_

Harry's fretting was interrupted by a sudden loud whistle. They must be approaching the station, he thought with a sudden jolt. No turning back now. He pressed up against the window, trying to get a good view. The countryside zoomed past but started to slow down bit by bit. The metal and wood station came rapidly into view and the hauntingly empty station blurred.

_Whooo!_

The whistle blew again and with a sudden jerk the train stopped. Harry however, kept moving, and fell onto the carpeted floor. He was suddenly reminded of Seamus.

Harry got up and brushed himself off. Through the window he could see the bustling children of all different sizes getting off the train and lugging trunks around. In the faint background he could see the outline of a magnificent castle.

Hogwarts.

**A/N: I just want to say Rye, England is a real place, in case anyone is wondering. Look it up on google images. It's very pretty. If you're going to do that be sure to add "England" at the end otherwise you get lots of pictures of bread.**

**Anyone who thinks Ron is a jerk or blames me because I made Ron sound like a jerk:**

**A) Ron doesn't know he is Harry Potter(not helping)**

**B) He doesn't know where he is sitting either**

**C)He probably stopped at the first half-empty compartment he could find, which just happened to be Seamus's.**

**This is because Ed helped him with his bag **_**not**_** the twins, who didn't see his scar, who didn't tell Ron. Make sense? Also, Malfoy didn't appear in this one, because no rumors went around the train because of the Weasley twins.**

**Ok, now that I've cleared that up, the new title has been decided.**

_**The Life and Times of Harry A. Potter**_** was the winner! With **_**A Child of Alchemy and Magic**_** in a close second.**

**So next time I update, I will change the name. THIS IS A WARNING: NAME WILL BE CHANGING, DO NOT FORGET OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE REALLY CONFUSED AT WHERE THE HECK THIS RANDOM STORY CAME FROM. END OF WARNING.**

**Quick Question: Does anybody have any ideas of what Harry should see in the Mirror of Erised? Should it still be his family or something else? Personally, I think that because of Ed he would be less lonely, so it wouldn't be his family, but I have no clue what to replace it with.**

**Thanks! And as always, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry climbed off of the train and onto the busy station. He stood amidst a sea of all sorts of people, tall or short, skinny or large. They all wore the same black robes as Harry though some had colorful additions like green or red lining. The trunks apparently, were to be left in the station and transported magically to Hogwarts. He hoped it wouldn't get lost somewhere in between. He tended to have bad luck like that. At least Ed had Harry's name embroidered on. Same thing with all of his clothes, in case of losing them.

Everyone else in the station seemed to be taller than him, he thought, staring around the platform with wide eyes. He must have looked lost standing there because some older kid, another one of the redheads from the station, walked over to him, flashing a badge on the front of his robes proudly.

"Harry, was it?" The boy barely left any time for him to nod before continuing on bossily. "First years take the boats across. You'll need to go over there. Hurry now! You'll be late!"

Harry followed the direction the boy – Percy, some dormant part of his brain recalled – was pointing and he ran off with a muttered thanks.

He could see a large head bobbing above the crowd in the vague direction he was headed. He was reassured by the surrounding younger peoples around him as he got closer.

"First years!" the giant of a man called. He had straggly thick black hair that covered almost his entire face. His dark eyes stand out brightly, reminding Harry vaguely of Hedwig's black eyes. The man was massive. He was at least three or four feet taller than anybody else and Harry wondered how he had missed him before. He stood out especially in the crowd of First years, who looked miniature in comparison.

"Harry! Over here!"

The distinctive Irish accent identified Seamus immediately. Ron was waving at him, standing next to Seamus who still had his hands cupped from yelling.

Harry grinned broadly and went over to them. It seemed, inadvertently, he had made some friends.

"Hello."

"Nice to see ya. We were wondered where you went off too."

"I was helping Neville with his missing toad."

Ron rolled his eyes. "If I had a toad, I'd lose it as soon as I got here."

"Accidentally or on purpose?" Ron scrunched his nose like this thought had never occurred to him before.

"On purpose, of course! Toads are so boring, though I guess I can't complain; I brought my rat, Scabbers."

Harry wasn't really sure what the society's difference was between a toad and rat. Were owls unpopular too? He kind of doubted that; he had seen many different varieties of owls at the station. He was already very attached to Hedwig and wouldn't want to give her up for popularity's sake. Harry opened his mouth up to ask but was interrupted by the large man.

"First years! This way!" He called, his voice low but loud. He turned to lumber off in another direction, a crowd of people Harry's age following him, trying to keep up with his long stride.

"Who's that?" Harry asked Ron and Seamus as they hurried to catch up.

"Hagrid, I think his name is. Gamekeeper at Hogwarts." Seamus said, panting slightly.

They traveled a little ways to the lake Harry had seen before on the train. The older students had headed off in a different direction from the train station. He wondered how they got to Hogwarts and then how _he_ was getting to Hogwarts. Perhaps they would have to swim the lake? Walk on water? Was that something wizards could do?

He was relieved when they came across a docking station and a plethora of tiny wooden boats. But no oars. Where were the oars?

"Four a boat!" The giant of a man growled cheerfully, an odd accent leaking into his voice.

"Mate, come on. Let's take this one!" Ron whispered, climbing into the nearest boat. Seamus followed soon after. They both had jumped into the boat, causing it to jerk up and down on the glass-like water, sending ripples in every direction. Harry opted to be just a bit more dignified and step onto the boat instead of possibly falling over into the water.

"Come on, Harry!" Seamus urged, impatient. "We don't want to get left behind!"

Harry ignored him and put his foot down on the edge of the boat. It seemed sturdy enough until he put his weight on it, realizing what a horrible idea it was seconds after he did it. The boat didn't flip over, though it probably would have if Ron and Seamus hadn't have gotten in first. Instead the boat was propelled away from the dock, making Harry have to stand with n foot on the dock and one foot on the edge of the boat. Not good.

"Harry!" Ron cried and reached a hand for him to grab. Harry shifted his weight to try and grasp his hand, but only succeeded in falling into the dark water.

**(A/N: I was so tempted to end it right there)**

The first thing Harry registered was that the water was freezing cold. Above him was a faint watery outline of his friends, their voices muffled by water.

The second thing was that there was something wrapped around his ankle. It was slimy and had suctioned cupped itself to his skin, with a vice-like grip. He tried to get a glimpse of what it was, but it was hard to see underwater and the stinging hurt his eyes. He kicked frantically at the mysterious creature, trying to both reach the surface and dislodge it.

He was running out of breath and panicking, started trying to scream underwater. That only caused the water to fill his mouth. He could feel it overtaking him and black spots appeared in his eyes.

All of a sudden, something gripped the back of his robes and dragged him onto the deck. There he lay, sobbing wet and gasping and coughing up lake water, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. The air turned chilly and he shivered from the cold water, eyes centered on the man leaning over him.

"You okay?" He faintly recognized the low voice of the giant man who led them here. Hagrid, wasn't it? He also could hear the cries of Ron and Seamus in the background, echoing Hagrid.

Harry sputtered water for another minute before nodding and croaked, "Yes."

The man's eyes were peaked in concern and Harry shivered again in the cold air. "We'd best be getting you to da nurse's office. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold on yur first day."

"I'm fine." Harry insisted. He wanted to see the rest of the ceremony and the castle with his new friends.

Hagrid looked doubtfully down at him. "Let's get ya to the other side first and then see what ya say. Here." He rummaged through his many, many pockets in his overly large coat. "I know I had a towel somewhere." He muttered to himself.

"Really, I'm f –"

"Here it is!" Hagrid cried in triumph, throwing a ratty material roughly around his shoulders. "I was a-keeping that for 'mergencies like this."

The towel, though thin and dirty, warmed Harry instantly, shielding him from the cold. "Thank you." He said with real gratitude.

Hagrid looked embarrassed. "Yur welcome."

"Harry, are you alright?" Seamus called from the boat.

"I'm fine." He said, getting a little tired of repeating himself.

"Come on then." Hagrid said and before Harry could protest, he lifted him onto the boat. Harry sat down immediately, not wanting a repeat.

Hagrid gave him one last look and then wandered off to help someone else.

"Bloody hell, mate, you gave us quite a scare!" Ron said.

"Yeah, you didn't come up for like five minutes!"' Seamus joined in.

Harry glanced around him and lowered his voice. "There's something down there. It was pulling me down."

Ron, now looking completely frightened, glanced nervously over the edge of the rickety wooden rowboat. His face was so pale you could see each individual freckle. "What was it?"

"I didn't get a good look." Harry leaned down to examine his ankle, which still felt sore. A red circular mark marred his calf. "I think it was something with tentacles. Look." He showed them his foot.

"Does it hurt?" Seamus asked, awed as if looking at a battle scar.

"Not much." He tried to ring out his water-logged clothes. "I'll be fine."

"Um-" A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Neville standing there.

"Do you-" Neville swallowed hard. "Do you think I could, um, join you boat? All the others are full."

"Sure." Harry said, and Neville clambered onto the boat without incident. He sat in the back with Harry.

"Why are you all wet?" He asked tentatively, noticing Harry's dripping appearance and the soaking hair still plastered to his head.

"Fell in." Harry said simply, not wanting to relate the experience a second time.

"Oh." Neville said, and shifted uncomfortably like he was trying to decide whether or not to ask about it. He must have decided against it, because he said nothing.

The rest of the boat trip was awkward silence. They were surprised when the rowboat started moving all by themselves and gripped the sides hurriedly. Ron looked like he was worried whatever was in the water would come after them. After a little while they realized this was just more magic as all the other boats were doing the same.

In front of them was Hogwarts. It was huge, dominating the skyline in front of them. There were several mossy stone turrets and towers. A dark forest acted as background to the castle. The lights inside gave a mysterious glow and the whole thing seemed… well, magical.

The old wooden rowboat jerked again, and Harry held on with a tight grip even after it stopped.

Harry could not have been more relieved to get off that boat.

**A/N:**

**Doobie the Dubee- I'm actually going to focus on Harry at least the first two books. Ed is definitely going to have his own plot which will come more into play third year. It will start out with Harry, but Ed will come in too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Forgot her password- you're right, that was a lot of questions. Its okay, though, I like questions. Someone might eventually call Ed short, though he is not as short as before if you notice in Chapter 3 I think I said that. As for you title idea, this story is going to be a collective of all the books, so I am going to name it **_**The Life and Times of Harry A. Potter**_**. Hope that's ok. For Ed's reaction to the philosopher's stone and Dumbledore, well, you'll just have to wait and see. (: I watched the tv show but I also read a lot of fanfiction dealing with other ones that I might have confused into the mix, plus I don't have cable so I'm still waiting for the last part of the tv series from Netflix. So its kind of a mix. Al is still in Amestris. Ed will have some sort of research subplot where he investigates magic, how he got here, and how to get back. That might not be til like the third book or something though, haven't decided yet. I like the original pairings, really, but I haven't decided anything besides Ed is not having a pairing, except the faint possibility of Edwin being talked about. Harry is still truly Harry so he will still be in Gryffindor. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I HOPE YOU REMEMBER YOUR PASSWORD!**

**Breaniver- Yes, Ed has explained everything to Harry, even Alphonse. I also think Ed would like Harry to be very studious and pushes him very hard, though I think Harry isn't naturally a prodigy like Ed so there will definitely be differences. Though Harry is also naturally curious….hmmm. Thank You For The Review!**

**Crystal Blues – Well, the Weasleys were surprised in the original series, weren't they? I think that even if they knew Harry was coming this year, how would they know it was him? Even giving the similarity of names. The Harry Potter is almost on a pedestal in their world, like an otherworldly force. It's probably hard to imagine him as human. Plus he was shrouded in mystery his whole life, no one knows what he looks like or where he was. Make sense? THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Zati Shal –Harry can only do very basic alchemy, because he doesn't have the necessary affinity for it. He also isn't a prodigy like Ed, and it would be difficult to learn at a young age. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**THANK YOU ALL ESPECIALLY ANYONE ELSE WHO READS MY STORY AND REVIEWS!**

**PLEEEEASE REVIEW OR I WIL THROW WINRY'S WRENCH AT YOU! Just kidding. Or am I…?**

**-Dov5e**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and/or FMAB**.

Chapter 12

The students filed nervously into the imposing entrance hall, wandering about and chattering amongst themselves. Harry was still dripping water and left small wet footprints in his wake. Hermione jostled up next to him in the pushy crowd.

"What happened?" She asked, motioning to his soaking clothes and towel.

"Fell in."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Fell in the _lake_? You should be in the nurse's office! What if you get hypothermia?"

"I'm _fine_." He said, just the least bit exasperated.

She persisted. "But what if – "

"Come on, Harry!" Ron interrupted, grabbing him by the arm and they forcing their way to the front next to Seamus as Hermione followed behind, giving a little huff at being ignored. Ron stopped abruptly and Harry stumbled into the boy in front of him.

"You!" The boy, the same one from the clothing shop, frowned at him angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't –"

"Silence!"

A stern looking woman stood in front of the throng, gazing out at the gathering set before her. The chattering died down and the blonde boy gave Harry a dirty look before shuffling over to a group of two rather rounder boys with pink faces.

"I am Professor McGonagall." She said crisply, clutching the sheet in her hands.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

The Professor looked sharply down her nose at the group.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

As soon as she left nervous chatter broke out amongst the students.

"What do think we're going to have to do for the Sorting?" Harry asked.

Ron rubbed his nose absent-mindedly. "Fred said they made us fight a troll, though he might have been pulling my leg."

"My sister told me you duel one of the students from each of the houses."

"Really?" Harry asked, as a sinking feeling lowered itself in his stomach. He looked over the books he got from Diagon Alley with Ed, but hadn't wanted to try out any spells after the destruction in the wand shop. He wanted to know how it worked first. At least that's what Ed said he should do. In the middle of the night, however, Harry snuck a flashlight from under his pillow and read in secret. He hadn't dared try any spells yet though.

"What house do you guys want to be in?"

"Gryffindor, definitely." Seamus said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"They're the best. Both my parents and all my brothers were in Gryffindor."

Harry wondered suddenly which house his parents, his real parents, had belonged to.

The doors of the antechamber suddenly opened wide and over the heads of other eleven-year olds Harry could saw his first glimpse of the Great Hall.

It was as large and imposing as the anti-chamber, and even more so. The roof was so high it disappeared into the sky, though that might have been the magical ceiling. There were floating candles all around, lighting the room just enough to give an old-fashioned, truly…magical feel. Five tables in all, four were filled with students and the one high table at the front with teachers. All the students had the same black robes, but there was a recurring theme of colors for each table – probably the four houses. Green and silver, red and gold, yellow and black, blue and bronze. Hundreds of curious eyes gazed - and suddenly they were stumbling forward into the Great Hall, and Harry had to jump to keep from falling.

"Harry, you all right?"

He turned to look at Seamus and nods rapidly. "Yeah."

He looked back, captivated by the scene in front of them. Professor McGonagall must have spoken because now she has gotten this huge scroll and everyone was turned expectantly towards an old hat on a stool. Harry was severely confused until – until, it starts _singing_. The hat belts out its song through a tear in the fabric and the shadowed pockets above it give the unsettling impression of eyes.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat then me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
>Where you'll meet your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means,  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For a Thinking Cap."<em>

The hat(and its song) left Harry vaguely nervous and worried. It sounded quite similar to something Ed had once described, about his namesake, Alphonse. _A soul living inside an object._ Could this be the same thing?

"Hannah Abott."

A girl made her way through the crowd of eleven-year olds, nervously biting her lip.

Harry figures out the process pretty quickly. All you have to do is try on the hat, but there is a trick. The hat must read your mind, or perhaps memories. The ball of nervous anticipation built in his stomach. Ed always said that he shouldn't be ashamed of alchemy, or rather, his lack of alchemy. What if he was just as bad at magic as he was at alchemy? What if they decided he wasn't magical enough and sent him home?

"Seamus Finnigan."

Harry broke from his thoughts as Seamus turned to give him and Ron a quick grin and Harry managed to whisper "good luck" through stiff lips.

The hat sat on Seamus's head for under a minute before he was sent to Gryffindor, same as Hermione who went next. It's alphabetical, so shouldn't he have already gone? Elric comes before Finnigan, right? Maybe they just forgot him, he thought as fear stuck him. Or, perhaps, they used his other name, his real -

"Harry Potter."

The hall broke out in a symphony of whispering, and he heard Ron gasp in his ear, "_Harry Potter_? He's in _our _year?" as if this is the coolest thing to happen to him all year. Harry started violently – because, crap, _that's him_.

He stepped forward and he can feel Ron's confused stare at his back. Harry tried to put this out of mind because everyone's staring, and he really wanted to concentrate on not falling up the short flight of stairs.

Professor McGonagall appeared passive, but is eying him just a bit more carefully than the thirty so kids before him. The hat in her hands looked even dirtier up close and the torn mouth of the object curled into a smirk as he approached.

Harry sat on the chair and he turned around and now – this is the hardest part. Everyone is staring. It is no longer the quiet chattering and relaxed laughter.

Harry tries not to look at any of the overly curious faces, but instead stares out over the tables and tries to discreetly wipe his sweaty hands on his robes. Moment of truth.

**A/N: …it's been a while.**

**Half of this chapter was sitting on my laptop for six months, and I finally checked my account and saw all the reviews like, "Why haven't you updated?" and I'm pretty sure I got one, "Why do you hate us?"**

**Needless to say, I am a terrible person.**

**I left you guys hanging for over a year. That's not cool.**

**My only excuse: TIME. (As in, I have none). **

**Even as I write, I'm supposed to be doing calculus. Don't tell.**

**Thank you for bearing with me through this random and sporadic time. I have not forgotten you!**

**Reviews make me so incredibly guilty and therefore motivate me to update faster!**

**-Dov5e**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
